Light's Advice:Helpin an Old Lady Across the Steet
by Purrrin
Summary: This society is rotten. As future God of the new world, I, Yagami Light, will have to set a good example. Right, Ryuuzaki? [OneShot]


**Light's Advice - Helping an Old Lady Across the Street**

**Author's Note: **Just a small oneshot again! I hope you enjoy it! Warning: Light OOCness ;-)

* * *

_A shining new world, that's what I'll create. A world, without crime, ruled by justice. And this justice is going to be me. Yagami Light, the God of a new, peaceful world._

_But judging crime is not all. People also need to change their attitude towards each other for the sake of a respectful and polite society._

_As the future God of this world I have to set a good example._

"Excuse me, young lad…" An old lady touched Light's sleeve and looked up at him. "I'm so weak and frail, could you please help me accross the street…?"

Light looked back at her.

_Rotten. That's what this world is now. Rotten to the core. People have forgotten what it's like to help and be there for each other. Especially for those in need. Old people, weak people, ill people. All those people need our help, but how many times do we just ignore them? How many times do we just look away, saying "oh, I'm sure someone else will help him or her soon. I'm too busy right now anyway". It's sad to see this world's values and ideals perishing day by day._

_Let's just take this old woman as an example. I wonder how many people she already might have asked to help her across the street. And none of them has done anything. Probably they just ignored her, chased her away. That's what this world is like._

The old lady nudged him again. "Young lad…? Hello??"

_It's not only the criminals who do not deserve to live on this planet. It's also all those people who destroy our society by acting rude or acting not at all._

_If I just had the power to punish those as well. Then this earth would become a better place._

_But that's not possible. My life time is limited and I have to use this time to get rid of the ones who threaten others' lives by murdering, killing. Unfortunately, I don't have enough time to punish the morally reprobate as well._

_And that is the reason, why everyone of us had to help in order to improve this world just a little bit. Everyone has to start in his or her own personal life to help others, to help those in need. And for this reason, I, Yagami Light, will set a good example here and now by helping this old lady across the street. That's why…_

Light put on a gentle smile and nodded towards the woman. "Of course I'll help y-" Surprised, he stopped and looked around him. "M-Madam?!"

He was alone.

'Where did she go?!'

And eventually, he spotted her on the other side of the street. She was talking to someone… A young man… with messy black hair…

Light shuddered. "Ryuuzaki!"

The old lady patted Ryuuzaki's arm and left.

Furiously, Light rushed across the street and yelled. "Ryuuzaki!! What the hell are you doing here?"

Ryuuzaki looked back at him blankly. "Good afternoon, Light-kun. I was just helping an old woman across the street. She told me she had already asked another young man, but that guy just ignored her. She thought this was proof that this society was rotten to the core." He put his hands back into his pocket.

"W-What?!" Light grimaced. "That's what she said?!"

Ryuukazi nodded. "Not all, of course. She also told me how glad she was to find someone like me who was kind enough to help her. With people like me, she still sees hope, that our society might not entirely be rotten."

Light growled. "But that's my point of view!"

Ryuuzaki scratched his head. "That I'm proof that our society isn't entirely rotten?"

"No!" Light crossed his arms. "The other things she said. She shares my point of view and still sees me as the bad guy because I didn't help her across the street fast enough?"

Ryuuzaki yawned. "You were the guy who ignored her?! But why didn't you help her? You could have proven her that you share her ideals. Oh, and by the way, she was so glad that there are still helpful people like me, she made me her sole heir."

Light froze. "She did… what…?!"

Ryuuzaki's expression did not change. "She made me her sole heir."

Light closed his eyes. 'I'm not after money, I'm not after money, I'm not after money, hell, I'M NOT AFTER MONEY!!!!'

"RYUUZAKI!!!!!!! Give me my money back!! That was MY granny!!!!!!!"

Ryuuzaki looked back at him. "Ah really? Sorry, I had no idea that you were related."

"WE ARE NOT RELATED!!!"

"No? But didn't you just say…"

"JUST SHUT UP!! GIVE ME MY MONEY BACK!!!"

Being strangled by a furious Light, Ryuuzaki murmured with the last bit of air he had: "Talk about a rotten society…"


End file.
